


Hey Jude

by balthaxar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Sings, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthaxar/pseuds/balthaxar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m so sorry, angel, it’s ok’</p>
<p>Basically just Dean comforting Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic that I've ever posted anywhere and it's basically just fluff and tears.

Castiel gripped his knees and curled into the fetal position on the inadequate single bed. He took a moment to breathe and allow himself to feel nothing, the darkness engulfing him. He clenched his fists and attempted to halt what he knew was inevitable, but it was too late. His next breath was ragged and shaky and the exhale escaped him as a sob. He reached for the pillow above his head and clung to it, inhaling the musk and faint scent of leather that didn’t belong to him. Hugging the cushion to his body he allowed himself to weep. Racks of sobs shook his body, he clamped his teeth around the corner of the material, willing himself to cease the relentless bouts of blubbering.

From beyond the closed bedroom door, Castiel heard the familiar sound of the front door being opened and carefully latched shut, followed by the clumsy shuffling of someone removing their boots. A dim yellow glow shone through the gap of the door, partially illuminating the devouring pitch of dark. Try as he might, Castiel couldn’t prevent the uncharacteristically high pitched whimper that crawled up his throat followed by a spluttered cough and a yowling sob. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the pillow that did not belong to him, attempting to drown everything else out. The pillow felt wet against his face and tasted faintly of salt. Behind him he heard the door to his bedroom creak open and the heavy tapping of padded feet against the oakwood floor. Before he could say a word, he felt the familiar body sit down next to his whimpering one and strong arms wrap protectively around his torso. Dean placed a feather-light kiss on Castiel’s dark tousled hair, causing his eyes to spill over once more. He clutched at the upright man’s shoulders and buried his head into his neck, weeping, body shaking. The other man instinctively gripped harder and clutched the sobbing man to his chest.

_‘I’m sorry, Cas’_ Dean muttered, pleading, _‘I’m so sorry, angel, it’s ok’_

Dean held Castiel, pressing kisses onto his face and hair, whimpering and apologising relentlessly. Cas just held Dean tighter, body trembling. Eventually they fell back onto the bed together, the smaller man curled into the larger, snivelling and gripping to the cotton of Deans shirt. Eyelids began to droop as a melody escaped Deans lips, as beautiful as it was rare.

_Hey Jude,_

_don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start,_

_to make it better._


End file.
